


So Far Away

by unluckeys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie is just really crazy, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckeys/pseuds/unluckeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Eddie and Waylon from the point of view of our favorite mentally unstable engine victim! It is paired with Waylon's Point of view, which will be posted shortly by another author! So, see it through the eyes of Eddie, and through the eyes of Waylon:</p><p>Waylon wonders into dangerous territories, landing himself a groom! What is Waylon willing to do to stay alive, and keep this dangerous, romantic at heart man, from murdering him?</p><p>Find that story here! : http://archiveofourown.org/works/3162725</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

A smile creeped up on my features, showing just how pleased I was with my handy work. I was so close to getting this surgery down! So very close. This dirty whore I was practicing on had already died. She wouldn’t have made a good mother for anyone, I did the world a favor by stopping her. But, I finally got off that hideous deformity into a way that would make my darling happy... I didn’t waste any of the good items on this one, however. They were saved for when my beauty walks through those doors.  
I wiped the disgusting blood off of my hands, dragging the body to hang up with the others in my very impressive collection. It showed all of the whores around here just what would happen to them if they decided to come and disturb me and my beauty wife’s life. However, I just haven’t found that beauty yet. I knew she was coming for me, coming to be mine. Oh, the horrors she faced to reach me- it will show her strength.. Yet I always had a bit of anxiety thinking of what the whores who roam this building will do to her. They will see her beauty and want her for themselves, yet I know she will get to me.  
With these happier thoughts on my mind, I went back to the sketching table. On it; a picture of the beautiful dress I was going to make for my love, for our wedding. I knew I had a little bit of time before I had to worry about making it, yet even the design got me excited. It would be beautiful and flattering, the form reaching down to her ankles, the back trailing a long trail, so everyone in witness can see just how beauty she is. The top is covered in lace, to show off her collar bones and her tender neck, yet enough to keep her purity hidden for my eyes only...  
I just needed to see her- just needed to feel her slender, womanly figure by me to plan out just how to make it. I, however, had my own outfit planned. I created a vest of my own to wear, one a lot more impressive than the vest I wear for my every-day duties. It consisted of a dark blue color, the dark bow-tie matching it so well. I let out a happy sigh, closing my eyes to just picture her, picture the one I knew was going to be my beauty, my wife, my darling.  
I heard soft foot steps pitter patter around my territory. By the sound of it, it sounded like a woman; delicate and cautious... Was it my Darling? Had she finally arrived to me? I was belated! I stood up, situated my clothes so I could be approachable for my little lady. Though it could just be another whore, I’d never want to chance my love seeing me in such a disheveled appearance, especially prior to our wedding.  
It took hardly a moment for me to know just where she was at. She wasn’t exactly quiet with her pattering feet, her laborious breath. I wondered just what she came from to be so exhausted? I walked to a door that I kept promptly barricaded (one less way for the whores to try and outrun me) peering through the glass window right at my little beauty. Oh, was she gorgeous! Soft features, thin body... Though she looked a little over-runned for her times, having muscles in her frame. She had some dirt caked on her delicate face, blood covering her filthy man clothes.  
“Oh darling! You finally arrived!” I said with a bright smile, catching her eye. She looked wide-eyed, obviously recognizing me as her groom. I knew this was my darling, I just knew it! None of the previous whores got close to her beauty! She turn and ran down the hallway, obviously to try and find a way to me! It was a new area, and it was rather tricky if you weren’t the one to organize it, so I walked down my own way in an attempt to meet her halfway! Yet, when I approached the door farther down the hallway, it remained closed. Had she thought it was locked as well and ran beyond it? The energy was being rather finicky as of lately, it could have been too dark for her precious eyes to see! I left the door, listening closely of her delicate pitter patter, learning just where she was at.  
She managed to get all the way to my sewing room, many rooms down. She must be confused, my poor dear! It was my fault, or rather those whores that tried to run from me. “Darling, I’m right here...” My voice echoed off silent hallways, her foot steps no longer sounding. Huh, where had she gone? Was she trying to run away from me too!? The quick flare of anger dissipated when my mind came up with the idea; she was playing hard to get! Her purity was ringing clean, showing just how nervous my love was! I walked inside of my lovely sewing room, walking down the aisle between stations to try and find my bride... Hmmm.. Where could that little minx be?  
I finally heard a sharp intake of breath, leading me right to her. “Darling, there you are!” I called out happily, looking under the desk where she was situated. She gave me such a nervous glance, that when she ran away through the other side, I had to give a chuckle. Oh, she is quite the fun one! I began to slowly follow after her, allowing her to play her little game. I began to sing my favorite song, “When I was a boy my mother often said to me, Get married boy and see how happy you will be” Though my voice has been insulted by those whores, I knew my love would appreciate my serenading.  
I walked into my little operating room, where I had last heard her. I gazed around the room, knowing she was in here for it was a dead end... She wasn’t under the table in the front, nor was she behind one of the mannequins... I glanced back by the far wall, seeing a locker leaning against the door. I heard a sharp intake of breath, knowing my dear was in there.  
“Oh darling, you even package wrapped yourself for me! But, there is no longer a need to hide, our little game is over... Now, if I open this locker, will you not run?” I asked sweetly, gently feeling the cold metal locker under my rough hands. I could see inside the hole, seeing my little beauty waiting for me, bright-eyed.  
“W-Wha-What? No, No... I won’t run sir....” Her voice was so soft, delicate; I knew she was the one, I really knew it! I opened the locker, opening my arms to take her into a delicate embrace.  
“Oh my Darling, I am ecstatic you made it to me! I was so worried those whores would try and stop you..” I cradled her face gently in my hands, looking into her eyes.. I knew I was in love already, I knew it, I knew she is the one! She will survive the surgery, she will marry me, be my bride... I brought her to a clean operating room, the one I kept separate from all the other whores; the one just for her. I set her down, attaching her arms and legs to the holders, to make sure she didn’t try and turn away from me. They were tight and secure, yet comfortable. I hardly made sure of that for the other whores but she wasn’t a slut, wasn’t like them... She was my bride.  
“Now darling, this is going to hurt, but I need you to be strong for me. After you recover from this little fix, we will be wed...” I smiled brightly as I took my shears, cutting off her dirty and tattered clothes I exposed her beautiful, flawless skin. My eyes just feasted on the sight.  
“Such nice bone structure.. You will do great in birthing our children..” My hand ran gently up her inner thigh, all the way to her ankle. She was rather hairy still, but I imagined that was because of the doctors. The horrors they did to me, they must have done to her, not allowing her to clean herself up, and cutting all of her hair off.. Me, myself, I enjoyed the sides of my head shaved with the top remained. It lead to be cleaner and allow me visability.. Her hair was short, only reaching the top of her ears.. I gently caressed her head, thinking closely of what she went through.. She was tough, I knew it...  
“Now, Sweetheart, I need you to be strong..” I repeated once more, sanitizing my hands with some of the sanitizer I found in the doctors room. I had never been quite so clean, yet now I was. I was beyond prepared to help her of this horrible appendage, this mutation I know she never wanted. I gently grabbed the base, preparing the knife to make a quick and painless removal. I looked up, catching her eye as she began her soft whimpers already.  
I was actually nervous this time. I didn’t want her to hurt to much, yet it needed to be done. So, I took one deep breath, steedied my hands, and began to work. I removed the main appendage, then followed it through with the two hanging ones below it. Oh, the screams she let out- it hurt my very soul to hear it, yet I knew for her to endure the pain will prove that she is, indeed, the mother for my children  
I made quick work of re-shaping her body, making it the perfect place for us to consummate our marriage, for our beautiful children to come out.... It was perfect, I knew so. I sewed up everything then took the time to carefully disinfect the area. I even watched to put on a little bandage over it. Looking up, I saw that my beloved had passed out- which was expected though I knew she was still alive. It would make the next part oh-so-easy. Her chest though small and perfect on their own, would not fit the dress designs I made for her, nor properly feed our children. I took this time to make careful incision to increase her breast size to something tasteful, something not too large nor too small...  
When she was all sewed up, banaged up, and ready to begin healing, I unchained her from her placements. I knew she would make it, I just knew it.... she was breathing deeply, lost in her own sleep.... I caressed her cheek gently, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.. Oh, my beauty would live, would survive to be my wife....  
She was tucked carefully into her bed, the one she would sleep in until we married and join beds. I knew she was pure, it would be what she wanted, to stay pure until our wedding night... She was a classy gal, not a whore like everyone else around... My love. I was excited for her to wake, hardly able to get anything done. When the hours past, and she was still deep asleep, I grew impatient. I needed to allow her to heal, though I wanted so bad to speak to her.... At last, I decided to work. I began to work on her dress, the one we would wed in. It would be made out of the most purest of curtains I got from some of the offices, a beautiful pure white color, soft as silk. I didn’t want to disturb her, so I went off of what I thought would fit her.. I could make suggestions later.  
Eventually, my hands grew tired of the work, and my patience grew thin. I returned to the position next to my wife, sitting on an old, hard chair as I waited for her to break consciousness, to rejoin me. I wasn’t going to leave her side again, nothing could drag me from her.. I was silently watching her sleep, her beautiful face looking so relaxed, her body covered in the best night gown I had created. No matter how long it took, I was going to remain by her side...  
__________________  
I had nodded off at my station, exhaustion finally consuming me. When I awoke, however, I was meet with my love watching me, her eyes showing her fever. Her perfect skin was flush, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. I knew she was feeling ill... I went into a cabinet in the corner of the room, taking out a few of the antibiotic pills I found, bringing them over to my love. I set them gently in her mouth, putting a glass of water to her lips so she could swallow the pills... I gave her a little more water, wanting to make sure she stayed healthy. I gently caressed her face, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.  
“Oh my love, you are so beautiful.. So strong.. My darling..” I whispered softly in her ear getting a little towel and wetting it with cold water to gently pat on her forehead. I wasn’t sure exactly how to handle this, but I was going to try... My bride had to make it, I knew she would... She opened her mouth to speak yet I gently silenced her with my finger, closing her mouth.  
“Save your strength, my bride... Rest, heal yourself..” I told her, watching as she gave a slight nod, closing her eyes and slipping back into her sleep once more.... She was sick, I was afraid to let go of her whatsoever... I knew she wouldn’t like this, but I couldn't bear to be separate from her. I crawled into the bed, wrapping my arms around her shivering figure, holding her small frame to my chest. I kissed her temple softly, quietly wishing her a well sleep...  
_________  
The next time she stirred was quite a ways away. From the barred window, I saw that she was asleep for at least two night times. Though I tried my best to keep it covered so she wouldn’t be disturbed by the sun, some still leaked through. Yet, It didn’t seem to wake her, she woke up on her own. By the time rotation, I knew she could take another one of the antibiotic, to help her system fight off all of the bad things. Yet, thankfully, when she was awake, she was actually more conscious than last time! Already improving, my strong love.  
“Darling, you finally awoke..” I whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple, gathering the pill and some water for her. I helped her take it, before I decided to check on her surgery spot. When I removed the bloodied bandages from both her chest and her good gentials, I could see that they were doing quite well! Not too much puss or anything! Though I noticed I did hurt her by touching it, and that was displeasing. It sent a shiver of guilt through my spine. Oh, my poor bride was hurt because I decided to move too fast. That just settled my mind that I would allow her to heal fully before we wed!  
“Oh, my darling, You are beautiful.. You are finally the woman you always wanted to be.” I looked up into her eyes as I rebandaged her, smiling brightly. Oh, she was so happy! I could see it in her eyes, in the weak smile she gave me, which just caused my smile to stretch out even farther. I had such a strong feeling of excitement because of her, oh, I was so happy! Though I knew she was still feverish, and still weak. I gave her a very soft kiss on the lips, getting no response back. I knew it was only because she was so pure, so innocent, and sick- she just couldn’t do so right now. I would allow us a much better first kiss when she was out of this sickness.  
________  
Oh, so long. So long had I needed to wait before I could hold my bride in my arms again... She slept for at least another day, the sickness leaving her precious body slowly, her fever going down until she was normal. My love was so strong, she was the perfect woman already. Pure, beautiful, strong- not like any of the whores before her. I feel a bit regretful for wasting my time with them, instead of waiting for my darling, but sometimes in life we must go through... Unpleasant experiences to find our true calling. In my case, it was wasting my time on the whores in practice for my beauty.  
I was standing above her, my calloused hand gently caressing her cheek, when I noticed her gentle eyelashes twitch as she began to awake yet again, finally. "Oh darling, are you feeling any better my love?" I asked desperately, holding her hand gently. I had her next dose of medicine ready for her, plus a little bit of water to wash it down with set on the table beside us.  
When she made the move to attempt to sit up, I gently pushed her back to the bed, my eyes becoming stern. "Lay back, darling. I don't want you to rip a stitch. " My voice held its natural dominance as I took in her scared appearance. Hopefully she was no longer ill. Yet, she might just be fearful for the new environment. She had been sleeping so peacefully after the operation I didn't take to giving her the home tour.  
"How are you feeling?" My hand still gently on her cheek, I looked deep into her eyes, admiring their beauty as I waited for her to get her voice.  
"Who the fuck are you!?" She shouted rather loudly, her slender body struggling against my strong hold. I glared at her, my temper rising, the bomb that was my anger ready to explode. How DARE she speak to me in such a tone! She sounded just like the whores! In one swift movement, the soft hand on her cheek turned hard, slapping her across the cheek hard enough to leave the imprint in her flawless pale skin.  
"Dont you ever, EVER speak to your husband in such a way! Imagine if you spoke in front of our children that way! Corrupting their little precious minds with such a rotten mouth! Only for you being feverish is stopping me from calling off our wedding all together! You better thank me, Eddie, your groom- your husband to be for being so gracious!" My voice rang in the practically empty room, shaking the wooden frame of the bed that held up her body. I was holding her jaw tightly, forcing her to look at me in the eyes, my hand twitching to pull out my knife and show her just how lucky she was...  
"Now, I am going to ask you again, and as a proper bride and wife you shall respond. Got it?" The look in her eyes, the way her body stopped trying to fight me off was enough for me to give her a second chance. "How are you feeling, Darling?" My voice became even, my flared temper falling as I allowed my hand to return to gently caressing her cheek.  
"I feel how I look." Though her tone was still tense, however it was a rather acceptable response. A big grin filled my features, though I felt the strain from the scabs on the right side of my face. It was the whores fault for trying to harm me...  
"That is great, darling. Because you look so beautiful... " I leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to her flushed cheeks. She is so innocent, I was glad I didn't go in for a peck on her lips. It was rather hasty of me to think she would be automatically accustomed to the engaged experience.  
"Darling, here, you need to take this... Make you healthy..." I placed the pill to her lips, getting her to take it into her mouth before holding the glass of water to her chapped lips. I was proud to say it was the cleanest water in the entire female wing. Only the best for my beauty.  
"You must be famished, sweetheart. Can I get you something to eat?" I asked as my hand continued its delicate caress. Oh, she was so silky smooth even before I gave her a chance to clean up. She must be feeling dirty, the hairs on her arms leg and chest growing back unsightly. But now,with the appropriate items on her body, it will be worth the temporary griminess.  
I stood up, checking that my vest was properly straightened. Keep my best appearance around her, of course. "Stay seated, I am going to get you some food. " I stated before leaving, closing the door behind me. She wasn't a whore, she wasn't going to try to run, so I didn't worry about locking the door. I made my way to the little makeshift kitchen I made out of some left-over wood, going into one of the cabinets to gather a few choices in canned food. I had to go through that lunatic frank to get even this, but he typically was afraid of me so we left each other alone. If I didn't touch his 'meat', he would just growl whilst I gathered supplies. I made my haste all the way back to her room, not wanting to leave her side.  
As I stepped foot inside, food in my hand. I opened my mouth to speak, yet when I looked over, I came upon an Empty bed.. No.. No, she wouldn’t have left, Not like all the other whores out there! She wasn’t, couldn't be a whore.. She was beautiful, she was MINE!  
“Dar-darling? Darling! Where are you? Don’t run away from me like all the whores before you! You are my Bride! I will NOT let you leave in one Piece!” I growled loudly, turning out of the door and beginning my search, my eyes seeing red. No, no, I was not going to allow another whore to leave here, to get free so she could spread her legs open for the entire institution! She wasted my time, wasted my efforts- and she was going to pay for it!  
I found her as she neared the elevator, looking pitiful with her limping body. I stopped my actions, knowing that it was a dead end.  
“Oh you filthy whore think you can leave me, Think you can take my fixes and get out alive? No, No, You are acting just like all of the other sluts before you!” Knife in hand, I began a creeping approach towards her trembling frame. She was so small, so delicate.. It would be a waste to have to tear up such a beautiful whore.. Though not even work the efforts bestowed on her, I felt the rage bubbling in my skin.  
“Pl-please don’t Eddie, my… Groom. I was just trying to-uh- to wash up and couldn’t find anywhere to go. I just feel so filthy after your...fixes and I need to wash it away!” It took hardly a moment before that anger bubbled right out, turning into a calmness I had so previously held. Oh, was I confused! She would never leave me, she wouldn’t! She really was my bride, the perfect one... I felt bad for having to show her such an ugly side but, now she understood she was not going to leave me. Not that she would try.  
“Oh, My love, Why wouldn’t you have spoke earlier? I thought you.. You were trying to leave me, to take my kindness for granted.... Oh, love, I apologize for that dirty language towards you...” An apology was all she needed to be satisfied. I reached my hand up to caress her flawless cheek, noticing the slight hairgrow there.. She really was dirty, she must hate it.. as well as hairy, I had no idea how long she had to go without her basic cleaning needs.  
“Now, I know you must feel so dirty, considering how much you had to go through to get to me... Darling, I will clean you up. You are too unstable to go it alone.. I know you must hate being so hairy, so I will bathe and shave you...” I said with a small increase of heart rate. Oh, to see my beauty nude once more, to feel her soft skin as I ran the sharp blade over her flesh.. I could feel the early signs of my adolescent arousal already.  
“Come with my my love..” I gently laced her small hand in mine, leading her the other way to the bathroom. Though it was somewhat filthy, the water ran from the sink and the toilet so it was all that was needed. I set her down on top of the close lid, starting the water to go warm.  
“Now, stay put my love, I need to gather something...” I left the room with full hope of her being there when I came back, she found her goal, so why run? I went into the private bathroom that was attached to our marital room, bringing my own shaving gear back to the room.  
“Now darling, just relax and sit back... “ I smiled at her as I began to run the piece of cloth over her dirty skin, avoiding the stitches, cleaning off all of the dried caked blood, sweat, and other unknown liquids from her flesh.. Oh, she was quite beautiful, especially clean. Then, I took out the blade. I saw her eyes go wide, yet she made no move to turn away from me.  
“Oh, you can trust me darling. Though I haven’t shaved limbs before, I am quite proper on my own face...” One more warming smile and I was off. Lathering her up with a badger bristle brush, then I began coating her skin in my shaving cream- a home remedy I had to create since there wasn’t much here. It smelled of cleanliness, and saw dusts... Oh, she was going to smell like me, It was a rather pleasant thought... When she was properly coated, I began to run the knife down her skin, following the grain of her hair, feeling after every other stroke to see if she was hairless... I started on her arms, then her face.. then I had to do her chest, the areas neglected after the surgery- I was careful around her nipple, yet my hand did one fellow swoop over the entire area... Then down her slender stomach, to the patch of hair left leading to her newly perfected genital area.. I made eye contact as my hand felt that area, making sure I got every little spot....  
Then, to her legs. I started at her foot, running all the way up until I was at her inner thigh... Oh, that was my favorite part, when I caressed my hand far up her soft inner thigh, towards her new bits.. I knew what she was feeling was for the first time by the way her face flushed red with purity, the way her breath increased.. She wasn’t used to any man touching her.. and that thought just set my blood on fire, I felt way too aroused to even be near her.. I knew she wanted to save herself for our marriage, but... I felt unsure...  
“Oh Darling.. You are so beautiful..” My voice huskier with desire, my body shaking slightly to hold back such... primal desires... Oh, but how beautiful and perfect she was.... I wanted nothing more but to feel every inch of her body, to caress her in the most private places, to make her become my wife... I knew she wasn’t ready, she had limped all the way out- still recovering strongly from her correction surgery..  
“I just.. lose my breath when I see how beautiful you truly are....” I spoke softly, still gently feeling her soft skin.  
“And I lose my breath at how you make me feel..” She said, with her eyes cloudy with.. confusion, was it? Oh, I know she was pure, yet she was oh so teasing. I knew better though, only until after our union will she and I become one.. But it would take lots of self-discipline, especially with how she looked at me with her flush cheeks, her bright eyes...  
“Oh, my love, you are quite the little minx, teasing me in ways you cannot imagine... ” I groaned out, shaking my head lightly with a smile plastered on my face still. Oh, how did I love her little shy self, blushing deeply red and turning into her shoulder. I was not going to let her hide the embarrassment; we were to be wed, she had nothing to hide from me... I took her chin, my hand still coated in the cream I used for shaving... I tilted her head gently to meet contact with my own, looking into her eyes.  
“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Love. I know these feelings are new to you, but I will be your groom, and you my bride... Nothing will be kept secret from each other..” I whispered softly, bringing my lips close to her ear so she knew just how serious I was... I gently placed a few kisses on her jaw, down to her precious little chin.. My hand was still holding her chin, but the other one continued it gentle exploration of her now perfect body... I avoided the areas that would really embarrass her...  
“I think.. It will be better for us both.. for me to return you to bed...” I whispered through the lust, my self restraint being tested to the brink right now. I stood up quickly, rising my hands before picking her up by her knees and her back. She was quite light; she did need to eat. I remembered I left the canned food in the bedroom, it will be good to get something inside of her! To help her recover faster, so we can wed faster and begin on our beautiful family..  
I began to hum this song, the song that has been stuck in my head for all time, as I carried her back to her bedroom. “Worry not, my love. I know you wanted it this way, so this is your bedroom. Our marital bed was back next to the bathroom- it shall be saved for our wedding night..” A smile lingered on my face as I set her down gently on her bed- which consisted of a couple of the cots placed together along with a few hand made blankets. They had a touch of lace, a touch of pinks and purple- just what I knew she would like.  
“Now, dear, I want you to eat up and then rest, for the sooner you recover, the sooner we will wed....” I made it clear to her. I also still needed to take her measurements! I had forgotten all about tailoring her dress to make sure it fit her perfectly... I handed her the can food and a fork, sitting back in my chair so I would allow her a break from my hovering self.. It was understandable, I did love her, and she was recovering... I watched her with bright eyes, the smile never leaving my face as I watched her eat what I had so hastily recovered. The canned foods were getting harder and harder to find around here.  
“Thank you, Eddie”  
“Oh, my love, It is my job to gather all of the items you need, as your groom... My love, before you rest, would you mind me gathering measurements for your gown?” I asked, taking the tape measurer out of my pocket cautiously. I, of course, never liked to impose. But when she agreed, I was quick to help her to her feet and got to work. That way, when she rested I would be able to work diligently on the gown. I had a few pieces made, but I had assumed she would be larger like all of the other whores- so it wouldn’t fit her perfectly like I know she would like. She was so slender, her curves hidden from all of her action, yet still so subtly here- to show what I can expect when she loses the athletic body for that of a housewife. It is a shame what they forced her to do, however that is no longer the problem.  
I was standing behind her, at least an entire head taller than herself, my chest alone expanding out further than her frame. She didn’t have bulging muscles, nearing what I had, in any form or way.. Still, so beautiful. My hands gently circled her waist, taking the measurement with delayed speed. I liked the feeling of her back pressed against my front, my hands feeling her waist where our offspring will be resting for a long time... I bent down so I could gently kiss beneath her ear once more.  
“You will make a beautiful bride.. and a beautiful mother..” I spoke in hushed whispers, my hand turning flat onto her still taught stomach. Soon, it will be expanding, holding the creation of our love... My hands began a soft, cautious stroke up and down her front, from beneath her breasts to above her incision mark... She smelled strongly of me, something I just adored. I saw from the way she was shaking that she must be getting tired. I ended our slight session of affection and returned to measuring her, ending quicker than I was planning before. Then, helping her into bed and tucking her in, I left the room to began working diligently on her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> See other original stories I write: http://www.wattpad.com/user/unluckeys
> 
> My Tumblr: http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, make sure to check out the other POV story- See just how crazy our little Eddie is. See how much he warped the situation, while Waylon with (currently) stable mentality is actually seeing it.


End file.
